A Change in Strategy
by Mythology-Nut
Summary: This is the Volleyball AU off of the elsannaheadcanons page on tumblr, and it was a cool modern au so I thought I'd give it a try. This can be seen as platonic or romantic so if your against the ship this should be cool for you too.
1. Of Family Reunions

**Hey guys, Mytho here, I was messing around on tumblr and found a headcanon that I'm particularly fond of. So, without further ado, here's my very first contribution to the Frozen Fandom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, or any other Disney characters that may show up in this story. **

* * *

Anna Summers was one of the most well-known girls at Arendelle Academy. She was captain of the Varsity girls' volleyball team, The Arendelle Snow Cats, and was amazing at what she did. Year after year she led them to the district finals, and every year they'd come close to winning, only to have their victory stolen from them by the girls of Southern Isles Private School. Anna absolutely hated the preppy private school girls, and was determined to lead her team to a gold medal this year.

She had met with Coach Williams every day that week to arrange a new training schedule for the new year, her Senior Year and fourth year as captain of the Snow Cats. They were going to train harder, have more practice, and devise new strategies to get them that trophy. Unfortunately when she'd dropped by his office that afternoon he wasn't there. Confused and determined to hunt him down she headed to the main office to ask if anyone had seen him.

"Um, excuse me? I was wondering if anyone had seen Coach Williams today." Anna asked politely as the secretary looked up from the computer she was typing away on.

"I'm sorry dear, didn't you hear? Coach Williams got into a car accident and broke his arm last night. He won't be able to coach you this year, so we've taken the liberty of hiring a new coach." The secretary replied sympathetically. Anna was outraged; a new coach?! They'd never win with some rookie coach spearheading _her_ team. This simply would not do. To avoid being rude Anna caught her tongue and simply nodded at the secretary before exiting the office to hunt down some of her friends and tell them the horrid news. She strayed through the halls for a moment before catching sight of a head of layered brunette hair.

"Hey Punzie! Rapunzel!" Anna called, running over to her friend. Rapunzel turned away from her conversation with Eugene, or Flynn as everyone called him, to regard Anna with a warm smile.

"Hi Anna, we have a team meeting in the gym after school right?" She asked cheerfully. Rapunzel was one of Anna's best friends in the world and her co-captain of the team. She was always so cheerful and optimistic, and she looked for the best in everyone. Anna had met her on her first day of school at Arendelle Academy and they'd been best friends since.

"Bad news Punz, Williams got into a car accident and won't be able to coach this year. The school has hired some other couch, what are we going to do, we're doomed!" Anna let out all in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, speed racer. We'll be fine, like you said; the school hired a new coach. I'm sure they're just wonderful." Rapunzel replied, placing a soothing hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna's head lolled onto her friend's shoulder in misery.

"Must you always be so sweet and understanding? Just once I'd like you to gripe with me about something." Anna groaned, her voice muffled by Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel laughed lightly before dismissing Anna's worries and sending her off with a smile. _3:30 can't come fast enough_, Anna thought as she turned and trotted off to her last class of the day.

**~~~/~~~ **

After a particularly boring chemistry class that consisted of her friend Kristoff causing an explosion with some chemicals that had them evacuating the lab, she was on her way to the gym with her bag in tow. She stepped through the double doors, admiring the freshly waxed wooden floors and slipped into the change room to find her girls already there and changing into their volleyball shorts and practice jerseys.

"Hello ladies, the Cap' has arrived." Anna announced, stepping into the change room with a dramatic flourish of her arms.

"Aye, I see you're still the same dramatic swine you were last year." A fiery redhead said, her words thick with her Scottish accent.

"Merida! I haven't seen you since June!" Anna said, hugging her friend excitedly.

"Gosh it's great to be playing with you guys again this year." She continued, looking around the change room and happily greeting the smiles of her team mates. Rapunzel nudged Anna and gestured to the rest of the girls, reminding Anna of the news she had to share.

"So girls, I've been informed that due to a car accident, Coach Williams won't be with us this year." Anna announced, clearing her throat awkwardly. She was met with astonished cries and a whirlwind of questions.

"Well there goes our victory this year."

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't play without a coach!"

"Girls, girls please, we have a coach!" Rapunzel assured, immediately silencing the girls. "The school hired a new coach for us, and don't be like Ms. Melodrama over here, I'm sure the coach will be just fine." The girls seemed to relax after that, changing quickly and congregating on the bleachers in the gym.

"So, since our fabulous new coach isn't here yet," Anna said sarcastically, shooting a look to Rapunzel; "I'll start practice myself. Now I want you girls to start with 10 la-" Anna started to instruct before the opening of the gym doors caught their attention.

Through the doors had just walked the most gorgeous creature Anna had ever laid eyes on. She had her breath taken away instantly, not because this girl had her platinum blonde hair plaited in an elegant braid down her shoulder with her bangs brushed back, not because her hips swung deliciously with each step she took, not because her icy blue eyes examined each of the girls before landing on Anna and staying there, and not because as her eyes landed on Anna the blonde gave her a slow, sultry smirk. No, her breath was robbed from her because this girl, this absolutely breathtaking creature; was her older sister. Elsa Summers.

Anna hadn't seen or heard from her sister in five years. She had moved out of the house and transferred schools at 16. Their parents had always been so strict and dictatorial of what she did and had such high expectations for Elsa that it had started to get to her. She would get into fights with their parents, her and her father yelling back and forth at each other. Elsa had started going against the wishes of her parents, in little ways at first. Dyeing her hair from its natural strawberry blonde colour, it ran in the family, to a fierce platinum blonde for example. Her parents had been absolutely furious and more fights had broken out, harsh words being tossed back and forth until Elsa had declared herself no longer apart of the family and left. She packed up and moved out the house, and they hadn't heard from her since. Anna was 13 when her big sister had left, and for the first three years afterwards she'd cry herself to sleep and be riddled with nightmares; and now, just when the wounds were healing, Elsa was back in her life again.

"Hello ladies, the coach has arrived! I'm Elsa, you can call me by my name, you can call me Coach, hell you can call me Sir if you want I'm not picky." Elsa announced, her eyes never leaving her sister. Anna continued to stare at the blonde, subconsciously twirling the platinum blonde streak in her own strawberry blonde locks; something she'd done a year back to be closer with her sister, at least in her mind.

"How old are you, you look so young." Rapunzel said astounded, usually their coaches were in their late thirties.

"21. I'm in my second year of undergrad at the University of Arendelle; took a gap year after high school." Elsa responded jovially.

The girls all went around introducing themselves until it was just Anna left. She'd missed all the other introductions, too lost in thought to pay attention, and blushing fiercely when Punz had to almost push her over to break her out of her reverie.

"What about you Snowflake. Name and status." Elsa urged gently, eyes analyzing her every move.

"Oh! Um, A-Anna and uh, single?" She stuttered, her cheeks flaming. Her team mates burst into giggles behind her, nudging at her shoulder as she gave them a confused look. Punz controlled her laughter enough to swipe at Anna.

"She meant your status on the team, not whether or not you're on the market space case!" Rapunzel chuckled, trying to regain her breath. Anna shrunk back against the bleachers, her cheeks absolutely burning as Elsa's sultry stare and the curve of her smirking lips burned into her.

"Captain." Anna squeaked, praying to whatever gods were out there to make her disappear. As her team mates calmed down Elsa spoke once more.

"Well now that we've all…_shared_," She said, directing a teasing look towards her distraught sister and eliciting giggles from the rest; "how about we start with 10 laps half court, quick water break and then meet here again to discuss the season."

The girls were off the bench and falling into a pace as they ran the laps, Rapunzel and Merida falling into step with Anna.

"Hey red, what was that back there? You totally bombed." Rapunzel giggled.

"Aye lass, you were floundering under the maiden's gaze." Merida agreed, her Scotty slang coming out.

"I was not, I was just distracted." Anna pouted, kicking up the pace a notch.

"Distracted by what? Her radiant beauty?" Punz teased, nudging Anna. Anna gave her an astonished look as Merida lapsed into another fit of laughter. Huffing irritably Anna kicked up her pace and quickly finished her laps first, plopping onto the bleachers as the other girls were still going. She was in the process of knocking back a long drink of water when she felt fingers ghost through her strawberry blonde locks. She flinched, turning to see Elsa inspecting the platinum blonde streak she had.

"What's this about?" She asked, her gaze fixated on the white strands. Anna didn't answer; she simply cast her gaze to the ground.

"Why didn't you call? Or text? Or email. Els, I was 13, I cried myself to sleep for three years. I missed you so much, what did I do to make you hate me?" Anna choked out, holding back her tears. A sigh escaped the elder's lips as she sat herself on the bleachers next to her sister.

"Anna I never left because of you, I left _for_ you. No young girl should have to grow up listening to shouting all hours of the night and watching her family drift apart. Mama and Papa didn't love me as they had always loved you so I left. I only have cold feelings towards them Anna. I could never hate you Snowbug." Elsa said, cautiously touching Anna's shoulder. The younger girl immediately turned into the blonde, pulling her into a tight hug and clutching desperately at her shirt. Elsa didn't say anything; she merely wrapped a possessive arm around her sister, not missing the sly grins the other girls were passing between them as they watched the exchange.

"Els, you know no one can know that we're sisters right? The school has a strict policy about family members coaching teams." Anna said, pulling away from her sister and giving her an accusatory glance.

"Don't worry Snowflake, I can handle it." Elsa said with a wink, standing to address the other girls as they sat on the bleachers, giving Anna thumbs up and conspiratorial winks, which made Anna's eyebrows shoot up, questioning what her teams mate were up to.

"So girls, I know there's a certain sense of hostility that I'm taking your team under my wing this year," Elsa started, letting her gaze linger on Anna longer than appropriately acceptable. "But I want you to be accepting and confident in knowing that I am positive in my ways and that I can help you bring home that gold trophy."

The girls whooped cheerfully, already warming up to their charming new coach. They began to talk a bit more before Elsa checked her watch and noticed the time.

"Alright ladies, practices after school Tuesday and Thursday, and practice in the morning on Wednesdays; you're free to go." The blonde said, watching as the team stood and headed laughing and chatting to the change room.

"So Anna, when are you planning on getting with the coach?" One of her team mates, Belle, had asked when they got into the locker room. Anna nearly choked as her face went bright red.

"Get with the coach?! What?!" She sputtered, her face flaming. The rest of the team giggled and shot her kissy faces as another one of her friends, Ariel, interjected.

"Oh c'mon Cap, you could feel the sexual tension between you two. That was some pretty steamy eye sex you two were having during that meeting." The energetic redhead replied.

"Eye sex? Is that even a thing?" Anna questioned as she started changing.

"Most definitely." Rapunzel assured. Unbeknownst to the loud, squealing girls, Elsa could hear their playful words aimed at her sister from where she sat on the bleachers. _Get with the coach hmm? This could be fun_, Elsa thought deviously as she stood and knocked three times in the locker room door. The squeals died down and one of the girls called for her to come in.

Elsa propped the door open with the toe of her black converse, covered in intricately painted snowflakes, courtesy of her friend Jack when he'd gotten bored during a lecture. She'd quickly become fond of the little white out snowflakes, deeming the newly painted converse as her favourite pair of shoes, much to the amusement of her friend.

Breaking out of her thoughts she glanced around the change room quickly before her eyes landed on Anna. She was in the middle of getting changed and was just in volleyball shorts and a cute purple bra as she and Merida were hassling each other; namely Merida holding Anna's shirt above her and Anna swiped at her midsection with a towel, eliciting a huff from the Scottish girl.

"Hey single status!" Elsa called teasingly to Anna, who stopped to face her. Taking advantage of the excited whispers of the other girls, no doubt still on the topic of Anna 'getting' with her, she made a show out of slowly dragging her eyes down Anna's exposed creamy skin, her signature sultry smirk gracing her features as the girls squealed excitedly and Anna squirmed and blushed hotly.

"Yeah Els? I mean uh- C-coach Elsa?" Anna stuttered, feeding the flame as she accidentally let the nickname slip.

"No need for the formalities Snowbug, I just want to have a word with you." Elsa winked fondly, aware of the girls who were practically screaming with joy as they watched the exchange between the two girls. With that, Elsa turned and left the change room, grinning wolfishly as she heard it erupt behind her.

"Oh my god! She so wants you, did you see that?!"

"That's adorable you guys already have petnames for each other!"

"Aye lass, that she-wolf looked about ready to sink her teeth into you!"

Anna wanted to curl in on herself as she was hit with a barrage of squeals and happy cries, her team mates bombarding her with innuendoes and other things of the like. She couldn't very well set them straight and stop all this, family members weren't supposed to coach teams, and even if Elsa had left her she couldn't sell her out. Besides, no coach, no first place trophy. The redheaded girl sighed as she finished changing and headed out to the gym, her bag in tow once more. Spotting Elsa leaning against the wall she dropped her bag and walked over to her.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she felt an impending headache coming forth.

"Yes, first off, what was all that noise?" Elsa asked slyly, knowing exactly what the team had been squealing about. Anna groaned as her hands flew up to massage her temples idly. She fixed Elsa with a frank gaze and said;

"They think we want to have sex." Which caused Elsa to lean back against the wall, a delicate hand coming up to cover her howls of laughter as her other arm wrapped around her stomach. Anna stood with an unamused stare fixed on the elder girl as she continued to laugh unceasingly. At last when she settled to just a few giggles she reached her hand out to the younger girl.

"Let me have your phone, I'll put my number in so we can talk." Elsa said. Luckily for her a few of the team members had just emerged from the locker in time to see the two girls exchanging numbers. If their pleased and shocked gasps and chuckles were anything to go bye, Elsa knew she would have a blast playing with her sister like this. With one last look to the other girls, the blonde handed Anna's phone back to her, placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and turned on her heel, brushing through the gym doors and out of sight. As she left she could hear her sister's teammates taking up the chant;

"Anna and Elsa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and Anna's loud groans of frustration. _Oh yes,_ Elsa thought with a devious grin, _this will be very fun indeed._

* * *

**Hey, so sorry if it wasn't your cup of tea, but let me know if you want it to continue or not. I'm usually not great with keeping up with things, but exams are done tomorrow so I'll have some free time. :D**

**Stay slick, **

**Mytho **


	2. Of Catching Up and Betrayal

**Hello my minions and avid readers! I have updated and it hasn't been a year! What a pleasant surprise. Here we have it, Ch.2 of ACiS. Decided to include some family dynamic as well so hope you enjoy. **

**As always, I do not own Frozen or any other associated Disney characters.**

* * *

It took Anna forever to escape her immature teammates, the chants following her all the way out the door. Huffing she dug through her bag for her car keys, finally pulling them out with a successful noise. Turning to her car she stopped in her tracks as she noticed the familiar blonde sitting on the curb outside the school. With some stroke of courage fueling her, her feet took her to the blonde, looking down at her as she stood above.

"Hey um, do you need a ride Els?" Anna asked timidly.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you, I can just call Jack to come pick me up." Elsa replied, not wanting to burden her sister more than she had the past years. Anna hesitated before extending her hand to her sister.

"It's fine; I want to." The younger girl said smiling. "Besides, maybe we can grab a bite to eat and catch up?"

"I'd like that." Elsa said, smiling fondly up at the redhead and taking her hand. Anna pulled her up and didn't bother to drop her hand as they walked over to her red truck. It seemed today was her lucky day because Rapunzel, Merida, Ariel and Belle had just exited the school; just in time to see the two girls walking across the parking lot to Anna's truck, hands interlocked.

"I SO CALLED IT!" Belle squealed loudly, causing Anna to collapse onto the hood of her truck, groaning audibly.

"You okay Snowflake?" Elsa asked, trying to stifle her chuckles, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Leave me to die." Anna groaned, pounding a fist against the hood. Elsa leaned her body against Anna's, encasing her against the hood as the elder girl rested her elbows on the red metal.

"We can't have that now can we?" Elsa murmured in her younger sister's ear, causing Anna to tense up. _Why was she so close?!_ Her brain thought urgently as it fought off the warm tingles from where her body came in contact with Elsa's. Gently pushing back she eased her sister off her, scampering around the side and opening the door for the blonde to climb in. Once done, she shut the door and clambered in on the driver's side, making some rude hand gestures to her friends as she went, starting the truck and zipping out of the parking lot.

"So, where are you thinking for lunch?" Anna inquired conversationally, feeling suffocated by the silence that had taken up residence in the vehicle only moments before.

"Oaken's Tavern? I haven't been there in so long. I remember they used to make the best chocolate milkshakes." The blonde said, smiling at the happy memory.

"Sounds delicious." Anna said, pulling the truck up in front of a house and hopping out without thinking. She was half way up the familiar driveway before she realized she was alone. Turning she saw Elsa sitting up ramrod straight in her seat, her eyes wide as she stared at the house in front of her. Trotting back to car Anna gestured for the blonde to roll down the window.

"Els what's wrong?" The younger girl asked, inspecting her sister's face closely.

"Anna, I can't go in with you. Can you imagine what they'd say?" The blonde forced out with a pained look on her face. Suddenly the force of the situation hit the strawberry blonde, nearly knocking her over. Elsa; her parents; the years of fighting. Anna wouldn't blame the elder for not wanting to see them again.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Here, you wait here and I'll run in and change quickly. No harm no foul right?" Anna said, proud at her quick thinking. Elsa looked timid but still nodded in consent, drawing her knees to her chest as she sunk down in her seat.

Anna quickly turned tail and jogged up the driveway, sticking her key into the lock and throwing the door open. Her father wasn't home from work yet but her mother sat in a chair by the fire, reading a novel.

"Hello Anna, how was practice sweetheart?" Her mother asked fondly. Anna stood unmoving in the doorway to the living room, her gym bag dangling from her shoulder as she was struck by just how much like her mother Elsa looked. Same long hair, though Elsa wore it braided; same fair skin and regal cheekbones, same facial expressions for the most part.

"Anna, honey, is something wrong?" Her mother inquired, slightly concerned this time. She stood and walked over to Anna, gathering her daughter in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Anna replied faintly, hugging her mother as if in a dreamlike state. She was struck by just how quiet and empty the house seemed all of a sudden. Her eyes instinctively wandered across the mantle, taking in all the family photographs and noticing the distinct absence of the eldest daughter. Suddenly it became hard for Anna to breathe as she wriggled out of her mother's grasp and darted upstairs to her room. She immediately rooted through her beside drawer, pulling out a frame that held a photo of her and Elsa together, smiling happily in the sunshine, with Elsa's arm wrapped around her younger sister's shoulders. The picture had been taken a week before Elsa left.

Anna collapsed onto her bed, hugging the frame to her chest and she calmed her breathing. _What are you doing Anna, there's nothing wrong. Elsa is back and she won't leave you this time._ Anna assured herself. Finally easing her nerves she gently set the photo on her pillow, changing into a pair of nice skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a Hawaiian flower print wrapping around the hip and torso. She jumped at the sound of a car horn blasting suddenly. Elsa was getting anxious. Anna quickly scurried down the stairs, sliding down the banister as she went. She was greeted by her mother in the hall.

"Who's your friend sweetie?" Her mother asked in a strained tone.

"Oh you know just a friend." Anna said vaguely, squeezing past her mother. She was almost to the door before her mother laid a hand warningly on her shoulder.

"Anna, you will not associate with her. I forbid it." Her mother said darkly, glaring at Anna's truck at the curb. Anna bristled as she spun around.

"Oh! I'm _sorry_, you _forbid_ me seeing her? What is this, the 1800s?" Anna retorted, giving her mother a heated look.

"Anna Arendelle Summers! How dare you speak to me in that tone and go against my orders!" Her mother said, outraged.

"Yeah well, news bulletin _mother_, you don't get to tell me who I can 'associate' with." Anna said snarkily.

"You are part of this family and will live by the rules of this family." Her mother commanded, releasing her grip on Anna's shoulder.

"_Elsa is my family!_" Anna spat, turning her back on her mother and slamming the door behind her in her rage. She knew she would be grounded until she graduated when she got home, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins at having yelled at her mother in Elsa's defense like that was long overdue.

Huffing irritably, she climbed back into the truck, kicked it into gear and pealed out of the driveway, heading toward Oaken's Tavern on 23rd Street. Elsa gave the younger girl a concerned look but did not push her to speak, something for which Anna was grateful. Once they arrived Anna led the blonde into the homely café, waving to the owner as they went.

"Hoo hoo! Big fall blowout! Free chocolate shakes with the purchase of any two entrees!" Mr. Oaken called to them. Anna smiled and sat her and Elsa at a table near the back. Not long later a waitress came to take their orders, the soup de jour for Elsa, and the chicken Caesar salad for Anna, along with two chocolate milkshakes.

"You know, I'm really glad you're back Elsa, I missed you so much." Anna said quietly, ducking her head to hide the sudden heat in her cheeks. The blonde only smiled softly and placed a hand on top of Anna's on the table, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin. Anna hummed happily in response, turning her hand over so she could lock her fingers with Elsa's, smiling brightly. Elsa was the one looking away to hide her blush this time.

"It's good to be back my little Snowbug." Elsa replied softly. At that moment their food and shakes arrived, and a comfortable silence fell over the two girls, only broken when one of them would reach over and steal a bite of what the other was having. The next few hours were passed in good company, both girls laughing as they told stories and caught on the years missed together. Finally, when it was time to say goodbye, Elsa gave Anna a chaste kiss on the cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary before hopping out of the truck and walking into her apartment building. Anna stared dreamily after the blonde the whole way, shaking herself out of her stupor a few minutes later and turning her truck in the direction of home.

She pulled into the driveway and headed inside, sighing happily as she climbed the stairs to her room and flopped onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and squealed giddily into it, her body still feeling rushes of pleasure from her amazing day with Elsa. Suddenly she froze mid-squeal, clambering off her bed. Something was definitely not right here. Her eyes scanned her room before landing back on her pillow as she realized what was missing. Her body shook and her heart dropped into her stomach, she felt dizzy like she was going to be sick. _Oh god no, please god no. Don't let them be that cruel or heartless._ Anna thought panicked as she teared downstairs.

"Where is it?!" She yelled, interrupting her mother and father at the kitchen table.

"Where is what Anna?" Her father asked her grimly, knowing exactly what she was talking about; daring her to bring it up.

"_Goddammit tell me where it is!_" Anna shrieked at her parents. A ghost of a smile wandered over her father's face as he turned wordlessly and looked into the living room. Anna felt her heart plummet once more as she raced into the living room. Sitting on the table was an empty green frame; and _NO!_ There, being singed by flames lay the charred remains of Anna's last keepsake of Elsa. Anna felt sick, she was dizzy, her head was pounding and she was seeing red. Her eyes burned and her stomach rolled. No, there was just no way someone could be this cruel.

"I HATE YOU." The young girl screeched at her parents, storming back into the kitchen. "_I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HATE YOU!_"

Her mother looked shocked as her father watched in unamused disinterest. This was it. Anna couldn't be around them, not now, not for a while. Her eyes burned as tears rolled down her cheeks and shivers wracked her body. She ran upstairs and threw on her favourite sweater before tearing downstairs and out the front door, slamming it so hard that it rocked on its hinges. She screamed out at the top of her lungs to ease her frustration and rage, her distressed voice piercing the otherwise silent night.

With shaking hands she pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the person she needed most. After two rings the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello? Snowflake what's wrong?" Elsa said worriedly through the line.

"Elsa? Can I stay with you tonight? I need you desperately." Anna said shakily, her voice thick with tears.

"Absolutely, I'll be there in 5 minutes." The blonde said, hanging up without waiting for an answer. Anna finally realised how tired she was and collapsed onto the curb in front of her home for the last 17 years, drew her knees up to her chest, and let go of her tears, letting her cries rip out of her raw throat, knowing soon she would be safe in the arms of one who truly loved her.

* * *

**Wow, kind of a cheesy place to leave it. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for the plot just hit me up on tumblr () and fill my ask box with your lovely ideas. Just tag it with ACIS and I'll find it. **

**Stay slick, **

**Mytho**


End file.
